Lost from the Found
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Kel is kidnapped, Dom is heartbroken. Three years later on and things are only just starting to come together again... Or are they? Aly...
1. I

**Help me! My brother is trying to give my ides!He is apparently 101 but I think that he is actually 6. He suggested that I call this the dumb ending but maybe not. The title also comes from him. I suggest that people actually listen to their 6 yr old brothers. They might give an idea. Aside from blowing everyone up in the story. (Or as the case is with my brother, zombies!) **_**Lost from the found **_**in this story means that She had been found (Emotionally) and then lost again (physically). I don't know…**

Kel found Dom in the mess hall eating with Neal and his wife Yuki. Kel had been feeling sick this morning so she had seen duke Barid. Her husband's uncle and her best friend's dad. Kel weaved her way though the tables to Dom. She seceded in making him jump by placing her hand on his shoulder. Dom turned around at the touch.

'Feeling better now?' 'Very.' Kel answered leaning in for a kiss. 'Here sit.' Dom told her moving over to make some room for her. 'Actually Dom, can we go for a ride instead?' Kel replied nervously. 'Sure,' was the uncertain answer she go in response.

Clop, clop. The horse's hooves made a soft thud as they connected with the well worn track. Leading Dom into a secret clearing Kel tried to work up enough nerves to tell him the news.

Dom… I'm -'

'Tell me later!' Dom pulled Kel to the ground as an arrow flew where their heads had been but a second before.

'What you brought me here to kill me?'

'No! I would never want to kill you for real! No matter what I say or how many times I threaten to, I would never want to kill you (or Meathead). I love you too much.'

'Great glad we got over that small fact. Now who are those men in the trees? Duck down!' Dom shouted the last words as another arrow appeared and flew overhead, along with their attackers. **(Appeared not flew!)**

The fight was long and tiring. It went on for an hour before one of the assassins managed to grab a hold of Kel.

'Let her go.'

'No.'

'Why not?' Dom decided that arguing with them was getting now where so he tried reasoning.

'King Maggor wants her.' With that they left.

Dom jumped on his horse and bolted to the castle again. At Raoul's rooms he almost knocked as hard as Raoul himself before bursting in.

'Dom you had no clue about what I could have been doing and you gave me no chance to answer. Not to mention that you almost brock my door down.'

'Kel's been kidnapped.'

'What are we waiting for?'

Dom rolled his eyes and ran out the door to summon the rest of his squad.

"Ladies, we are going on a field trip."

"We just got back from one yesterday." Said Wolset

"Shut up. This time it is important. The sooner we leave the better. Also the sooner we leave the easier our job will be."

"I thought that all our jobs were important. What's so special 'bout this one?" asked one of the new recruits.

"Kel's been kidnapped." Dom replied through clenched teeth.

"Well that's ok then. No need to hurry. Personally I am against female knights and this one is a whore." The recruit said back.

All of the own looked at Dom worried. They knew that he was with that certain female knight but they did not know for how long. It was said to be about three months but it could have been less. They weren't sure.

"I will tell you this now. I have been with whore for at least four years. We are engaged. She is not a whore, a chit or anything else you think. She is a human with normal thoughts. She only enjoys helping and serving her country, unlike you who is at this point in time holding up a mission."

The own looked at Dom with shock. The own usually found out a secret within about two weeks of it happening. When Dom was with a new woman that was the fastest thing to ever be found out. This was something new to all of them.

"So you are in love with the whore, funny." Wolset had slowly been edging behind Dom ready to make a move if he did. Just as he had been thinking that it had all vain, Dom lunged to attack Tom.

He managed to grab a hold of Dom but there had been no one to grab Tom. Running as fast as he could another member of the own grabbed Tom.

Lord Raoul came around the corner to see Wolset holding Dom and Jack holding Tom. He raised his eyebrows. "I thought that you were desperate to get Kel?" he said to Dom. "I am, but that idiot over there just called her a whole,' came the reply through gritted teeth.

"If I didn't know better I would fight him myself right now." This time it was Lord Raoul's turn to get angry and to be provoked by Tom.


	2. II

Dom was pulled from his thoughts by Neal yelling.

3 years. 3 years was how long it had been. No one had seen Kel since and Maggot was still trying to kill every Tortollian person or descendant of one.

'Scanrians! Scanrians on the wind!' called out a guard.

Great, thought Dom. I have to fight on the day when I just want to lay down and die. His arm was almost pulled from his shoulder when Neal ran past and grabbed it.

'Come with me. You can help in the infirmary,' he said through haggard breathing from running. Neal had been outside the walls when the call had been let out and so he had to run back in a full ball.

He knew, along with everyone else, that Dom always turned into a sad shell, more than normal, on the anniversary of Kel going missing. On this day he normally just wandered around the camp and even once he had laid on the ground with a sign next to him saying "kill me". Last year there had also been a battle and Dom had been close to lying down for the bandits to kill him. He had almost begged them. It was Neal's quick thinking, (naturally) which had saved him.

A shell of the old Dom was all that was left. Nothing other than his looks remained. Even then they had changed. His eyes smiled less and his features were harder. Less forgiving.

The raid was the same as normal. The villagers were able to hold off the attackers well because of Kel's help and this only helped to send Dom even further into his mind.

Dom looked up when Lord Raoul put his hand on his shoulder.

'The villagers are holding a get together in her honour tonight. Do you want to come?

Dom thought about it. If he went it would mean a night full of happy memories of Kel mixed with a sad one. If he didn't though it would mean staying in his room with only the sad memories comfort.

'I will come.'

The party was long and to Dom, with not enough alcohol. But that was his opinion.

'What do you think they could do better next year?' Neal asked him as they made their way to their quarters.

Dom pretended to think for a moment. He knew that once he got back to his room, all the happy memories of Kel were going to be replaced by the sad ones of her not being there anymore.

'They needed more alcohol,' he said, slightly slurred from the amount he had already consumed.

'You are already drunk Dom. What do you think they could do better next year asides from having more alcohol?' Neal persisted.

'Bigger cups,' said Dom.

'Why?' asked Neal. He was curious now.

'So you can say you have only has three drinks even though your cup is four times the size,' Dom slurred.

Neal gave a small grin at Dom's persistency. You have to give it to him, he thought, he is able to bring to conversation around fairly quickly. However much it is the only real thing off himself left.

'Sir Neal!' a messenger ran up to him. 'There is someone out there, we don't know who and it is only one person, with a little child,' he said.

Neal looked at Dom. 'Come on,' he said to him. 'Let's try and make you entertained so you don't jump off the local cliff,' he said and dragged him to the gates.

The person, who they discovered was female, was wearing a floor length gown that wasn't floor length any more. It had been ripped to make bandages and the twigs on the floor had caught it, making it com up to the middle of her shins. It was originally a brown colour and had multiple stains running across it. Her hair came down to her waist and hadn't been looked after for a while. There were twigs and other pieces of trees in it giving the woman a nymph-ish look. The way that she walked was straight and too the point, never once was there and extra movement that could take more of her strength than absolutely necessary.

She had a little child in her arms who did not look any better than she did. The child was around the age of two and a half, three, Neal guess and he couldn't remember ever seeing a smaller child. Because of its lack of nutrition, Neal and Dom also couldn't tell if it was a little girl or a little boy.

Slowly the child lifted its head off its mothers shoulder and looked at them with its eyes closed.

Both men realised with a start that it was blind.

The slash across both eyelids only proved it.

* * *

**Edited: 25 Jan 2012**

**Alyss Maiwnaring**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**REVIEW!**


	3. III

Neal ran out to help the woman and caught her just as she stumbled and almost fell down.

'How long have you been travelling?' he asked her and started to check her for any serious wounds. He found a few, but none of them were going to take her life that moment.

'A long, long time,' she said back and nearly collapsed again in Meathead's hold.

'Do you mind if I give your child to the man next to me? He can hold her until you are sitting down. Don't worry, he will walk with us,' Neal said and started gently taking the child out of the woman's arms.

She protested slightly trying to pull the child back and remain standing at the same time, before realising the benefit and gave the child over almost willingly.

Dom looked at the child who looked back at him with closed eyes. He brushed the hair out of its face with his hand and saw that the would had healed over, it would be near impossible, if not totally impossible for the child to regain its sight again. Dom wondered when it lost it.

Neal however kept on walking and led the mysterious woman over to the infirmary. She was walking with a lot pain, leaning heavily on Neal, and on the odd occasion, looked over to where Dom was and watched him walk with her child in his arms.

_Is it just me or is she looking at me really weirdly?_ Dom asked himself.

_No. you are holding her child. What would you expect? And even if she is looking at you oddly it probably is because that is her version of a death glare and she doesn't want you to drop the poor little thing._

_Why am I carrying the child anyway?_

_Because you are too drunk to argue against Neal._ Dom hated it when the sensible, other voice in his head (the one not sounding like him), sounded like Kel. It made him think of her and drown himself in his drink again.

Dom watched his footing the whole way to the infirmary. Once there though, he placed the child down next to the woman on the bed and walked off again.

'Where are you going?' Neal called out just as he reached the door. Neal himself had gone to get the things he needed and Dom had sort of hopped that he would have been able to sneak out then.

'I need a drink,' Dom said but didn't turn around. He did jump a mile high into the sky though, when Neal's hand lightly rested on his shoulder. He had thought that Neal was on the other side of the room.

'Kel in your thoughts again?' Neal asked gently, watching Dom's face. Dom in return nodded tightly.

'Help me out. Distract yourself instead of drowning yourself in your sorrow,' Neal

Dom nodded his face still very tight. Neal didn't want to think of the thought that could be going through his cousin's mind at that moment. He was sure that they were always placing the blame on things that Dom could not have changed.

The two men worked in silence. Neal carefully making sure that he was healing the woman right and Dom with his thoughts in other places. It was only half an hour before Neal stopped working on the woman and started on the little child.

'Can you sit back against the bed for me?' Neal asked kindly. The child nodded, obviously afraid on him. The boy looked towards his mother and she smiled slightly at him even though he couldn't see.

'You'll be fine. Just like a big boy,' she told him and internally Neal was thankful. He didn't have to ask if the child was a boy or girl which could have been very bad for all those involved. He placed a hand on the little boys arm and searched around for any main injuries like he had done with the boy's mother. Finding none, Neal turned to the boys eyes.

'Can I put my hand on your face?' he asked gently. For some people who weren't used to it, the hand on their arm was too much. The boy nodded and only slightly flinched when Neal's cold arm was placed over his eyes.

'What's your name?' The boy asked Neal curiously. Unknowingly Neal gave a smile. This little boy reminded him so much of his own little children that he didn't even blink as he gave his name.

'Nealan,' Neal replied

'That's my name as well Sort of. Mummy said that I am Neal but the whole name is meant to be Nealan!' the little boy cried triumphantly. 'No one else where I use to live had that name but they were all mean so I didn't bother asking them, but I knew that they didn't!'

'Really? No one else I know has the same name as me apart from you. I think that the name is special. How could it not be?' Neal replied as Dom coughed in disbelief. 'How did you get the name?'

'Mummy said that I was named after someone from the legend of the Protector of the Small,' Neal (2) said proudly.

'Really?' asked Neal (1. I have to find a way to sepertate them...) looking proud.

'Yep. And she also said that he has the greenest eyes that she has ever seen and that - ' he was broken off by his mother.

'Neal!' she barked and the little boy stopped talking.

'She also says that just like the Neal in the story I talk too much,' he said and fidgeted.

'Sorry, this is going to be a bit itchy for a moment,' Neal apologised. It was two minutes later when Neal removed his hand from the other Neal's face and smiled. 'There is still more to do, but I might be able to let you see again.' After he said this he looked at the mother. She was smiling and looking at him with the greatest thanks. _And this is why I heal_, he thought to himself.

Dom didn't realise that Neal was done and walked straight into him. 'You alright?' Neal asked him. In the short time that Dom had been helping him he had slowly drifted off even further and was now walking with a sorrowful expression on his face

'Sorry what?' Dom asked him.

Neal looked up in shock. This was the most sober he had seen Dom for ages.

'You are sober,' Neal said.

'Yes. When I said that I needed a drink it was to prevent me from becoming this sober. Unfortunately you stopped that. Now all I have is my sorrow to live on,' he replied and refused to meet Neal's eyes.

'Go get some sleep. If I find you drunk again in the morning, I will make sure that you are stuck on this miserable land for the rest of eternity,' Neal threatened and walked off to get more things for his patient. Dom hung his head down and walked back to his quarters. It didn't even cross his mind that Neal wasn't able to threaten him like that unless he brought a god into it.

* * *

**Edited: 25 Jan 2012**

**Same rules as last time...**

** 3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow. **

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**14 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..****. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Alyss Maiwnaring**_


	4. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	5. IV,,,Merry Christmas

Once Dom reached his quarters he collapsed onto the bed, sighing with frustration. It wasn't long before his over exhausted body forced him into an unwilling deep sleep.

_I can't Neal,' Dom had sighed. Why was Neal asking him things like this when he knew that he couldn't answer? What wwas the point? He had managed to fail Kel and that is all there is to it._

_'We have to try and find Kel!' his younger, although only slightly, cousin said. Suddenly Dom snapped._

_'How do you think I feel, Neal? I FAILED MY WIFE! SHE NEEDED ME AND I FAILED HER!' Dom yelled._

_'Dom, yelling is only going to get you no voice,' Neal said trying to calm him down._

_'I DON'T CARE! KEL IS OUT THERE, CAPTURED BY SCANRANS AND I AM HERE! **FALING HER**!' The last two words had been taken out at a furious roar. The door to the room opened._

_'Dom, you need to calm down. The whole castle can hear you,' Lord Raoul said poking his head in the room. Dom spun around and nearly tried to kill his knight commander at that! Raoul held him off until Dom stopped struggling._

_'Go away,' he said softly, almost too soft to be heard. 'Leave me to my own regrets.'_

The dream ended and finally Dom's mind was able to get its first real rest since the last time Neal had to drug him asleep.

*'^'*

Neal patiently waited for his shift to end before retreating to his own bed. He did wish that his Yamani (sp?) Blossom was there with him, but that wasn't going to happen. Even though it had been three years after Kel had gone missing, he still hesitated in bringing Yuki up with him here. He simply didn't know what he would do if she landed with the same fate as Kel had. But his mind knew what he wouldn't admit.

He would end up like Dom.

He was just so confused. Dom had been getting better, why did he choose now to start going psycho again? The war was almost over and every able bodied man was needed. Although it was starting to look like he wasn't as able bodied as everyone like to think.

Raoul was coming the next day, Neal would go and talk to him about getting his cousin taken off duty. He was just going to kill himself and Neal couldn't deal with that along with everything else.

There was too much paper work to start off with...

* * *

**Edited: 25 Jan 2012**

**Same rules as last time...**

** 3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow. **

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..****. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Alyss Maiwnaring**_


	6. V,,,Merry Christmas again!

When Raoul finally did arrive back in New Hope he looked weary to the bone and had dark circles underneath his eyes. Him not turning up for a whole day and a half later than when he had been expected, had caused the whole camp to start to worry. No matter what the condition of the war was, there were still raiders out there who wanted more and they had started to gather together.

Neal jogged up to see him with the remaining energy left in his body. The days since Kel had gone had been hard and as Dom hadn't really been in the right condition to look after the camp, it had been left to Neal, and it was proving too hard for him. He just wasn't cut out for that sort of thing. Dom was, used to be, but if hat was all it took for the camp to remain on the map, then Neal wasn't going to let all of Kel's hard work just disappear like that.

Raoul raised a hand in greeting and basically fell off his horse. Tobe ran to take his horse, not looking any better than the rest of them.

'Killed himself yet?' Neal knew who he was talking of almost at once. then again, it still took him a while.

'No. I have been keeping him busy in the infirmary. I managed to get him sober yesterday. I don't know how and he is probably drunk already, but I managed to have a non-slurred conversation,' Neal replied and wiped his face to try and keep on his feet.

A woman rushed up to him with a really worried expression and came to a halt in front of Neal and Raoul .

'Milord! Hannah has gone into labour!' She said ignoring Raoul.

'Coming,' Neal muttered. 'You know this place well enough to find your own quarters. If you want Dom I haven't seen him this morning, check his quarters. If not check the local cliff.'

'You go deal with that,' Raoul said with a slight smile and roared at him men to stop standing and looking like they have nothing to do.

'THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS STAND THERE AND LOOK LIKE YOU ARE TENDING TO YOUR HOURSE!' He finished. All of the men suddenly jumped and started checking the feet of their horses and the saddle bags.

'Idiots,' he muttered.

''And we know it,' Lerant replied too happily.

'Oh just go away and leave me to my mood swings!' Raoul joked back.

'And you think these are bad!' he replied and took his horse to the stables, leading the long line of men.

* * *

**Edited: 25 Jan 2012**

**Same rules as last time...**

** 3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow. **

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..****. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Alyss Maiwnaring**_


	7. VI

Raoul walked to the barracks where he would stay and went straight past his own room. Instead he went to Dom's.

'Dom, are you alive or do I have to do and check the local cliff?' he called through the door.

'The local cliff,' Dom yelled through the door. He was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bed, Kel's pillow underneath his head.

'Are you decent?' asked Raoul.

'Am I ever?' Dom replied and Raoul shrugged in agreement even though Dom couldn't see him and walked inside. Dom hadn't bothered moving.

'What are you doing?' Raoul questioned.

'What does it look like? I am sitting here sulking about my whole life,' Dom sarcastically said.

'Oh get off your bum and do something!' Raoul yelled and watched as Dom didn't even roll over. 'The good old days when I would order you to do something and you would actually do it,' he muttered.

Dom looked up at him and then looked back again. 'I hate when I'm sober,' he muttered.

'I don't care. Do you have a headache?' Raoul asked.

'A really big one,' Dom glared back.

'Good for you!" Raoul said and walked out the room, pausing to see if Dom was following.

He wasn't.

'Stupid idiot,' he muttered so that Dom wouldn't hear and dragged the "stupid idiot" out the door and down the stairs on his knees.

'That hurts,'Dom complained.

'You have had worse when you were just training, get off your knees and actually do something other than mope,' Raoul yelled back and got prepared to drag him somewhere else again. 'I have had enough with you. Ever since she was taken you have done nothing with your life. If she were here right now and didn't know who you used to be, I do believe that she would not even bother looking at you even once! Get over yourself.'

'I think I have the right to complain,' Dom started standing up and facing Lord Raoul in anger. 'I have lost my dear wife. She has been gone for years and you expect me to get over her ever? To me that's the lowest kind of low. She doesn't deserve to be remembered like this. She was a here and yet you all are here pretending that nothing has happened and that she didn't even exist! Or worsse yet; she lived only in the legends!' Raoul smiled. Goal achieved.

'Do I have to get you angry to get you to do anything other than mope?'Raoul asked Dom. Dom just looked at him ashamed. He knew full well what he had done and that Kel wouldn't have liked it. He jumped when Raoul placed his massive hand on his shoulder and started leading him towards the mess hall.

'You can make up for all the wrong you have done for the rest of your life by not doing it again. We were scared Dom. We, especially Nealan - ' he was cut off.

'Neal!' yelled a voice from somewhere behind.

'Knew you were listening!' Raoul yelled cheerfully back and continued his earlier sentence. 'Especially Neal, thought that you were going to decide that you had enough one day and just try to kill yourself. Not that you already hadn't but you know,' Raoul hesitated here. Dom shook his head. 'More,' he finished and then dragged Dom over to the main post in the middle of the town.

'Let's see, you are to dig latrines in two hours and you have the first night shift and tomorrow you are going to help the carpenters.'

'I don't remember signing up for all of this,' Dom slowly said.

'I know,' Raoul replied. He seemed to be in a happy mood now and that was really scaring Dom even more than the yelling. After all, when he was heading one of the companies, he would see Raoul yell more often then he would see him this happy.

'Then who did?' said Dom saying the obvious question and still dreading the answer.

'Lerant,' Raoul said and left Dom there. After a slight pause, Dom turned around in shock. He paused again before yelling out.

'What?' he asked.

'Did you seriously think that I was serious?' Raoul grinned turning around to yell at him from a good distance away, not that any of the villagers noticed. They were used to it by now.

'Yes?' Dom replied.

'Didn't you learn not to answer a question with another question when you were training?' Dom half grinned and turned back to the board, whistling. He wasn't normal, but he was slightly on the way.

* * *

**Hopefully I will be updating this story a lot more for the next month because I have decided that I am going to do the 750 word challenge starting from today, no matter what it says. :) So if this is a bit different to what my stories normally look like, DO NOT BE AFRAID! It is only for the month...**

**Aly**


	8. VII

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

The next morning Neal was woken by a loud pounding on the door. Neal gave his normal dramatic sigh whenever he was woken in a similar manner.

'I really don't want to,' he told the pot next to him like it could listen and gave a death glare at the door that was still thudding, rhythmically now, as if the person on the other side was now starting to lose patience.

'I don't have a choice,' he continued as he stood up and put breaches on. He decided that it wasn't worth it trying to put on a shirt. He would get to that once breakfast had happened. Although if it was something was seriously wrong breakfast wouldn't happen. Neal sighed when he heard that. He really didn't want for it to go that way. It had been like that yesterday.

He pulled it open to see Dom's face. After choking for a little at the sight of Dom up so early in the morning, Neal managed to get himself back together.

'If this is a social call, Dom, so help me I will kill you until you see next week,' Neal glared. Dom shook his head.

'Whilst I admire your attire this early in the morning I was walking outside when someone asked me to get you. Coming? From the way that she was running I think that it might be a bit of a rush,' he said and pulled Neal out the door and down the stairs before he knew what was happening. As soon he did though he was off running on his own.

With only the smallest distraction, as Neal realised that he hadn't remembered to do up his pants when he had gotten up earlier (thus causing them to fall down), the two men arrived at the infirmary and too stock of the situation. Mistress Stana was trying to hold down the woman that had wandered in down as she thrashed on her bed.

'What happened?' Neal asked Mistress Stana.

'I was going out in the middle of the night because nature called and when I came back I heard noise. I knew that you leave to door unlock just in case that you need to get in at the middle of the night and I saw her,' at the Stana pointed to the woman who was now still,' moving about a bit, but it turned out that it was just Hannah getting her baby to feed it afore it started to yell again. I had taken possibly one step out the door when I heard the most ear splitting scream. I turned back and it was the woman having a bad dream. So I went over and was going to gently wake her and tell her where she was. I couldn't wake her so I stopped trying, she stopped moving anyway, and I stopped to talk to Hannah more. Then about two minutes ago she started moving like this again. Scared the living daylights outa me, I can tell you that much,' she said and slowly lifted her arms. The woman on the bed didn't start thrashing again.

'Thank you,' Neal said. 'I think that she is getting hallucinations from a slight fever. I haven't checked yet but if so then it is easy to fix. Thank you.'

Dom nodded in agreement. 'What he said.'

The woman nodded and took off. Trying to get that extra moment of sleep that she had missed out on.

'Can you feel her head to see how hot she is while I go and get some things and start boiling water?' Neal asked.

'That wasn't nice,' Dom said back.

'Why not?'

'Because I am not going to see how "hot" she is. I might check her temperature though,' Dom teased.

'Shut up. You know what I meant,' Neal muttered

'Yes, I did, but what if one day you get a poor apprentice, I don't know who would even want to be apprenticed to you, and he wants to know why he is checking to see if the girl is hot or not. He is meant to be concentrating on his studies and apprenticeship,' Dom said and looked back down at the woman. Suddenly, for some unexplainable reason, he felt that he had to do everything he possible could to help this woman and to stay by her side until she was totally better again. It was a feeling he hadn't had since Kel had gone.

_If I'm falling in love again, so help me..._ Dom thought.

'Hey!' Neal slightly yelled.

'What?' Dom asked back.

'You spaced out. I thought that you were going to start on the drink again,' said Neal worried. Dom sighed. Starting on the drink again was their way of saying that he was missing Kel too much and that he was going to drunk by tomorrow morning. Neal hadn't used it for a long time because eventually Dom had just never put the drink back down.

'No. I am going to try and stay away from that stuff as often as possible from now on. Makes sense that only now I remember that I hate the taste of the schooner,' he complained and managed to get a laugh out of Neal. Dom kept on placing cool cloths over the woman's head whilst Neal continued trying to get rid of the fever to the best of his capabilities. Unfortunately he wasn't getting very far because the woman had a great resistance to magic. It was obvious that she had been healed many times.

'I've done all I can without using all my energy. As it is, if someone breaks something all I will be able to do is wrap it and take the pain away.

'You shouldn't have used that much on the one person. You might need it later,' Dom said.

'I know. But still... Something about her is familiar. I just couldn't help it,' Neal said and turned away, not giving Dom any time to respond.

**I have to go to sleep now or I will be a monster in the morning. That is never good with a sister who I can't talk to without getting annoyed and who "can't cope because she is unable to". WELL THAT DOESN'T STOP HER FROM TELLING ME THAT I'M THE IDIOT OUT OF THE TWO OF US!**

**Now that I am ok now, I hope you review. I actually want to see how many reviews I can get. If I get over..3, there will be another chapter tomorrow. If I get over 10 (is that possible?) then there will be another two chapters tomorrow. If for some odd reason I get an unexpected rise in the story and I get 15, there will be another 3 chapters tomorrow and I will update anther fic for anyone who asks :) (one per person! Or I'll die:) )**

**Alyss Maiwnaring**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**REVIEW!**


	9. VIII

_Can I just say that you need to go and re-read chapter... 2 onwards. I changed it a lot. So much that I think that I need to go and change other chapters... I'll do that now. shieldlessknight said that it was better now than it was before! (I added anther Neal. And now you are confused and you wont know until you read it! [by the way... this wont make sense unless you have read it as well!])_

_DONE! :)_

_On with the story... (I own nothing other than... Nothing!)_

* * *

**_And all I can taste is this moment,_**

**_And all I can breathe is your life,_**

**_And sooner or later it's over,_**

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight._**

Dom ignored Neal leaving and sat down next to the woman. She was sleeping off her healing.

_Dom looked down at Kel sleeping on their bed. It was their second day of being husband and wife and he didn't know what he had done to deserve this all._

_As Dom watched Kel sleep the sun slowly rose._

_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Dom grinned. And I'll be able to tell her that for the rest of her life, our life, together. Kel woke up._

_'It's past dawn,' he informed her._

_She groaned back. 'I don't want to get up. That and I have a headache from all the alcohol that I have drunk in the past couple of days. How do you drink that much?' she asked him._

_'You just need to drink more often,' he told her back and leaned in to kiss her forehead but ended up kissing her mouth. 'Sneaky,' he accused._

_'Yep, if that is what happens always when you drink until you get used to it, never again am I going to touch it again,' she replied. Dom laughed and kissed her again._

_'I'd take you to see Meathead but I don't think that you would appreciate trying to get around all those little ones this early in the morning with a hangover,' Dom said. It was Kel's turn to grin and then she leaned into him._

_'I'm quite happy to stay here,' she admitted and he pulled her in even closer._

Dom shook himself awake and felt sad that he wasn't lying next to Kel. Then he noticed that the woman was awake. She smiled and then stopped frozen. Dom pretended that he hadn't seen it and continued with what he was planning to say before she woke up.

'What's your name?' he asked her.

'I don't have any life worth living that needs a name,' the woman said and turned her head away. Dom felt his heart kick. Why am I feeling this? he asked himself. He felt as though he had just been rejected. Again.

'Why not?' Dom asked. 'You named your son. And after someone in a legend as well.'

'The difference between legends and life is that the people you hold close are real,' said the woman and looked away to hide the tears in her eyes.

Dom remained silent for a little while until he realised that she was too busy trying to hold in her tears to actually continue the conversation.

'Mistress, you need not hide your tears from me. I used to have a wife as well,' Dom said, trying to get the woman to open up a bit more to him.

'I never would have guessed. At the moment you are acting like a complete idiot, making everyone else do all your jobs for you!' she snapped at him.

'How do you know that I haven't acted this way before when I had her?' Dom asked, his eyes narrowing accusingly.

'Because you don't seem like that type of person!' she said before her eyes widened considerably and she looked away.

'What is it with you?' Dom continued asking the questions. 'You say something like you know me better than the rest of the world and then you hide your head in shame and pretend that you are mute or something!'

The woman raised her head, her eyes burning. 'Maybe that's because I did know you! Maybe that's because I might have considered you a friend beforehand but now I can just see how much of an idiot you can act!'

Dom stopped. 'Where have I known you from?'

'A place that I am not going to tell you,' she snapped back. Dom could see that once the woman got angry, she was angry.

'Please, Sir, can you stop getting angry at Mummy? She is very sad at the moment,' Neal said and pulled on Dom's sleeve.

'But she said something mean to me. I couldn't help but get angry at her back,' Dom gently said.

'No. You started it!" the little kid insisted. Dom groaned as he remembered what little children were like in the way of arguments.

'If I say that I'm sorry will it be alright?' Dom asked.

'Not if you say it to me. You have to say it to Mummy!' Neal said with a smile.

'I am so sorry, ma'am, but I really do need your name. We need it for other things not only something to call you by,' Dom apologised.

'I can't hold a fight against you,' the woman muttered, not loud enough for Dom to hear, and he didn't question it. 'I never could.'

'My name is Lalasa,' she said. Dom let out a great fake laugh.

'Mistress, I know the real one and you are defiantly not her. You really do have a thing for the Protector of the Small legends don't you?' he said. The woman hid her head.

'I guess I do,' she said, 'I guess I do...'

* * *

**Happy Australia Day!**

**Same rules as last time...**

** 3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow. **

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

**…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..****. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Alyss Maiwnaring**_


	10. IX

**_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._**

_Dom stood with his mouth almost open at the beauty in front of him and couldn't believe that he was actually getting married to her. Her dreamer eyes had been enhanced only slightly to make them stand out more and there was only the slightest touch of face paint visible. The dress showed all the curves that Dom had always insisted were there, much to Kel's annoyance, and flowed along behind her. At that moment, Dom saw Kel's beauty even brighter than the Queen's, he was sure of it._

_Her father lead her up to the alter in front of the Priest of Mithross and Priestess of the Goddess, where Dom took her hand. Kel was smiling brilliantly and his smile grew even bigger at the sight._

_'I love you,' he whispered to her right before everything started._

_'I love you too,' she whispered back to him._

_The time seemed to fly. It only seemed like a split second before he pledged himself to her and then was able to kiss her for the first time as husband and wife. Dom looked up as the Priest and Priestess muttered something on paperwork._

_'Even on the day we get married Kel and I are destined to have paperwork!' Dom joked to the audience and Kel laughed out loud with them. Today was a day when the mask would be abandoned._

_'Just shut up Dom and sign it, this is good paperwork!' Kel joked with him and smiled even brighter. After all the "horrible" paperwork was finished, with Dom complaining the whole way, the newly married couple led the way to the ballroom for the celebrations._

_'Food time!' announced Neal from his seat beside Dom._

_'Yuki, can I hit him over the head?' Dom asked the woman sitting on the other side of Kel._

_'Go for it!' she said and laughed her head off when Neal spun around straight into Dom's waiting hand._

_'Ouch, why did you have to do that, Dom?' he said and rubbed his head._

_'Could you think about things other than food ever?'Kel asked him._

_'Yes,' Neal replied with a smirk. It was Dom's turn to thud his head on the table in front of him._

_'Could you also stop thinking dirty? Just for today?' complained Dom._

_'Depends on what you are going to do for me back. Anyway, you seemed to enjoy when I was talking about certain things earlier,' Neal smirked._

_'Think of it as a wedding present!' Kel interrupted. 'That and I don't even want to know what you mean by that all!' Yuki shuddered._

_'Neither do I,' she told her husband. Kel turned to Dom._

_'Love you, husband,' Kel told him._

_'Love you too, wife,' Dom said and they leaned towards each other for a kiss._

Dom jumped as Neal shook his shoulder. He looked around blindly for a moment before realising that he wasn't actually at his wedding.

'What happen?' he asked Neal.

'You fell asleep beside her bed,' Neal said with a wiry smile.

'Time?' Dom said and blinked a couple of times.

'Past breakfast,' replied Neal.

'Whop!' Dom sarcastically said and stretched out a bit.

'Go outside a bit, wake up,' Neal said and walked off to go and do something.

'Someone's happy today,' Dom muttered angrily and stomped outside.

First he walked past Lerant.

'Hiya Dom!' Lerant called out happily. Dom just gave him a death glare. Lerant raised his eyebrows, shrugged and looked away.

Then he met Lord Raoul.

You see Lord Raoul was smart. He took one look at Dom and didn't even bother trying to communicate with him. Who would when Dom's face looked like he had been sucking on a sour grape.

Later that day, as Dom was glaring at his dinner he slipped into thought once again.

_What if these dreams are Kel's way of saying that I shouldn't be falling in love with this new woman,_ one side argued.

_But what if they are reminders of what love was like and they are trying to tell me to fall in love with this woman,_ the other side, Kel, said.

_Not possible_, he replied.

_Really?_ Kel replied.

_Yes. Right no more arguments with myself. I am not going to even let myself get any feelings for this woman._

He overruled Kel, the first mistake...

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	11. X What comes after this in Roman numeral

**_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,_**  
**_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._**  
**_When everything feels like the movies,_**  
**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._**

When Neal had walked away, all he left to go and do was the re-order his bookshelf in his office., then he came out again. He couldn't offord to have Dom hear what he was about to say. He was going to try and get her real name out.

'Anything you have to complain about?' Neal asked the woman.

'Yes,' she said. Neal looked up sharply.

'What?' he queried.

'The other man, I don't know his name yet, came into here and demanded that I tell him my name. I don't know who he is in this camp and I don't know what his motives where so I didn't tell him.' Neal's eyes narrowed.

'Yes you did, or at least you gave him a false name, you said that your name is Lalasa.'

'I did,' the woman retaliated.

'Miss, I need to know your real name, not only for this camp and for something to call you, but to report to the king. What am I going to tell him? That the woman refuses to tell me her name?' Neal said, half in anger, half in worry, half in - my maths was never the best, can't you tell? The woman was silent.

Well if that is the way that you are going to play, why don't I bring in the real Lalasa to meet you?' he continued at her silence. She still said nothing so Neal left to find Lalasa.

Neal walked to the commanding officers block and went past Dom's room where he was yelling at a wall and punching it.

_He will never be the same_, he thought, shaking his head. _And that is his second mistake._

Then Neal walked past his own room where his latest poem awaited the next post service.

_(I often wondered when I cursed,_  
_Often feared where I would be - _  
_Wondered where she'd yield her love_  
_When I yield, so will she._  
_I would her will be pitied!_  
_Cursed be love! She pitied me..._)

The next door had what he was looking for. Neal knocked on the door politely because he had soon learnt after Kel and Dom had gotten together that it wasn't exactly a nice view when you burst in on someone like that. Luckily today though, Lalasa wasn't doing anything.

'Come in,' she called through the door. Neal came in. 'It's not time for yet another check up is it?' she asked annoyed. 'If you give me another one I swear I will kill you into tomorrow.' Neal frowned as he realised that the sentence didn't make sense and just shrugged. Sometimes with women, it was easier to just ignore it.

'No, the new woman that stumbled into camp the other day is trying to pretend that she is you. I told her that I know the real Lalasa and that if she really wanted to, I could show her,' he said and was about to leave to room when he heard a sigh.

'I can't get up,' Lalasa admitted.

'Now what did I say about sitting in chairs that you know you wont be able to get out of?' Neal asked and then ducked the swipe made at his head.

'That if you go on about something like that again I will kill you into next week, remember?' she replied and Neal gulped. He had just angered a pregnant woman.

When Neal did make it to the infirmary alive (somehow), he made sure that Lalasa was sitting down comfortable and then walked back to the door. 'Leaving it all to you!' he called out and left. He assumed that the shocked look on the woman's face was just at meeting the real Lalasa.

'Who?' the woman managed to get out in shock.

'Lerant,' Lalasa said proudly. 'We were married two springs ago.'

'Congratulations, I didn't know that you two were together,' the woman said.

'Who's that?' the Neal asked.

'The one that holds the flags,' the woman replied and Lalasa frowned slightly. **(correct me if I am wrong...)**

'How do you know him?' she asked. Once more the woman remained silent.

Suddenly it hit her.

* * *

**I had to leave it there, it was even in my planning:**

**_Kel is silent. Then Lalasa gasps. she knows. I'm mean and I leave it here._  
**

**If you can tell me where the poem is from then cool, the mistake thing I have included... I had nothing better to do :)**

**I was watching Monty Python and so that is why the emotions in this chapter might not be exactly right. I was too busy laughing my head off then writing sad Kel/Dom stuff. I even had to go and read a Kel/Dom to try and get me in the mood. :) It was really good. I think it was called love... (How many fics would have that name!)**

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	12. XI

**And I don't want the world to see me,**  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**  
**When everything's made to be broken,**  
**I just want you to know who I am. **

The door was opened at Neal came in again.

'You haven't killed each other yet?' he asked and Lalasa shook her head. She then looked at Kel pointedly. 'Why do I have the feeling that you girls have a secret between you?'

'Because we do,' Lalasa giggled. Neal sighed.

'I don't even want to know,' he said. 'Right, Lalasa, you know how you were death threatening me earlier?'

'Yes?' she said suspiciously.

'Well please don't kill me but I have to perform the check up on you. I have been given orders by Lerant himself,' Neal replied and helped Lalasa to a bed.

'Anything your worried about? No, great. You seem to be fine but if there is anything that is worrying you come see me. I don't however, like being woken up in the middle of the night if it isn't an emergency.'

Great prep talk, Neal, great prep talk, the woman thought.

'Any names chosen yet? Naming it after me?' Neal asked.

'But then there would be three of us!' Neal (2) replied.

'Wouldn't you feel special then?' Neal (1) said.

'No. It would be confusing,' said Neal (2).

'Your loss. Any names?'

'Well we were thinking about naming it after Kel if it is a girl and Paul if it is a boy,' Lalasa said proudly.

'Brilliant name choice,' he said and looked up. 'You should be fine to go now. Nothings wrong.'

'Haven't you already told me that?' Lalasa asked in confusion.

'Doesn't help to make sure,' Neal replied. 'Right, young man, come here and I will see if there is anything more that I can do with your eyes.'

Neal (2) walked over to where Neal (1) was and sat down on the bed. The woman watched from afar. It took a couple of moments before Neal (1) moved from the spot he was in.

'Well, it looks as though we can talk this bandage off,' he said and took it took. The boy lifted his head to Neal as if he really could see him but didn't open his eyes. 'Open those peepers when you feel comfortable, alright. They might be a bit sore at first though so you need to be careful, O.K. mum?' Neal (1) said turning to the woman.

'Of course. Is there anything here that he might be able to play with? A practice sword? I wont let him swing it around or anything but just so that he can see it and not get so bored.

'I can go get one for you right now if you promise not to move, alright Neal?' Neal (1) asked. Neal (2) nodded in excitement.

Neal ran out of the infirmary and straight to the practice court. Searching along there, he found a practice sword that didn't feel as heavy as a real sword and one that he had seen the other children in the camp play with. He smiled and took it back to Neal.

**(This is getting so confusing to me! I can't keep up! It's like the Bruce thing all over again! If you don't know what that is PM me [or review])**

The younger Neal held it with excitement. This was the first time that he had ever held on and he ran his fingers along it, trying to get used to its shape. It was rough and knobbly, but still was smooth enough that he wouldn't run his hands along it and get splinters.

'Go and show it to mum, Mate!' Neal (1) whispered encouragingly and gently pushed Neal (2) to the woman.

'Mummy! Look!' Neal (2) said and held it up high. 'Now I can help all those people who are sad!'

'So you can, little one. Maybe you might be able to refrain from swinging it in here though. We wouldn't like the other Neal sad because you broke his things wouldn't we?'

'No Mummy. I'm sorry Neal. I won't swing it around and break anything,' the younger Neal apologised.

'Why are you saying sorry now? You haven't broke anything? I am pretty sure that I will be able to forgive you though if you do break something,' Neal (1) comforted.

'You won't beat me?' Neal (2) asked.

'Why would I do that?' Neal (1) said back worried.

'Because all of the other people where I used to live beat me and Mummy when we did something wrong on accident,' the young boy said in a very small voice, even his mother had to look away when the truth came out. 'Sometimes, if I did something wrong, they hurt Mummy. But if Mummy did something wrong they sometimes hurt me, most of the time they hurt Mummy though. That's how they hurt my eyes!' he spat the ending out. Neal's (1) eyes narrowed. A young child shouldn't know these things, he thought.

'How did they hurt your eyes?' Neal (1) asked gently.

'He had a sword and he just brought it across my face. Mummy screamed and tried to get away from the people who held her close but they were stronger. It hurt a lot and then they hurt Mummy. When they left Mummy held me close and tried to stop me crying but it hurt to much and she started screaming for someone to help her,' He stopped there, unwilling to continue.

'That's ok. I am going to fix it for you. And I won't ever hurt you, I promise. Never,' Neal (1) said and left the room.

He was unable to bear the sorrow in the room...

* * *

**I started out happy and ended up like that... Depressing...**

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	13. XII

**I think I have to dedicate these chapters to shieldlessknight. I don't think half of these would have been done without you distracting me. We went from talking about procrastination to field hockey to fencing in about 6-ish messages :)**

**(That and you review a lot)**

**:)**

* * *

_**It started out as a feeling**_  
_**Which then grew into a hope**_  
_**Which then turned into a quiet thought**_  
_**Which then turned into a quiet word**_

Dom looked around at the place where he was but he soon stopped. The walls were so bright that even when he closed his eyes they still shone. His breath was the only sound in the room, everything else was silent.

And cold now that he thought of it.

The room was cold like he was riding at a full gallop, head long into a harsh wind... In the north. Slowly his eyes got used to the bright shine and he was able to see a bit more than just past his nose, and when he did he found that there was a woman and two men standing there looking at him. They radiated a certain type of power that never before in his life he had felt but he had heard the Lioness talk about many times.

_I bet her ember would be glowing like mad at this,_ he thought stupidly and the woman raised one perfect eyebrow. _Ah, shoot,_ was his next silly thought and he fell down onto his knees in respect.

'That took loner than I thought it was, sister,' the man closest to the Goddess said.

'It was your fault for making it that bright. He couldn't see anything,' she fell to his defence.

'Yeah, and it wasn't like you told me earlier,' he paused as the other eyebrow joined the first. 'Well you had to remind me. Anyway, why can't you mortals see what is right there in front of your nose at the times when you need to most?' Mithross, it could only be him, asked. Dom's mouth nearly fell open in shock. How am I meant to answer that?

Both Mithross and the Goddess seemed to be having an argument between themselves but stopped when a cat curled around their feet. Mithross sighed and disappeared, as well as the other man who Dom had a suspicion was Ganiel.

'Are you not able to see what you must in order to help?' the Goddess asked Dom gently.

'What am I meant to be seeing? If I do not know then how am I meant to see?' Dom replied confused.

'I am not allowed to tell you, if I was...' she trailed off. 'Sometimes the gods have to stay away from the affairs of the mortals, if we get in them then every fight that you have would turn out to complete bloodshed and would never end because we would all choose sides. I think that Mithross would even start a bet going with those of us that didn't choose a side, and that would mean different people getting to be our messengers.'

Dom thought that this was all very well, but what did it have to do with his life at that point in time.

'You have to learn how to see what you are not expected to see. If you don't then it might be too late for it to be repaired. It has to be your choice, and that will prove a hard one when the time comes,' she said and disappeared, leaving Kel in her wake.

'Kel,' Dom yelled and ran towards her, just as she ran towards him.

'Dom,' she whispered once she was safely in his arms.

'How... What?' Dom stuttered and was shushed by Kel.

'Please don't ask. I don't even want to know myself. Just enjoy it,' she told him and gave him a kiss. Dom looked away after, feeling guilty. 'What's wrong?' she asked alarmed.

'I don't know how to say this Kel. I don't know what I am meant to say. Am I meant to say it?' he asked confused.

'I need to know,' Kel pleaded.

'I think I have fallen in love again,' Dom whispered and refused to look Kel in the eyes. That didn't stop him from not letting go though.

'To who?' Kel whispered solemnly back. To Dom it sounded as though she was dreading the answer.

'That's the problem, I don't even know her name.' Silently, Dom sat down with Kel on his lap thinking. 'Please, where ever you are, take me with you, I don't care, I just need you.'

'I can't Dom, you know that,' Dom nodded, he did unfortunately.

'So, what's she like?' Kel asked.

'She has this little child who looks like her. He must be her son, and his names is also Neal.'

Kel laughed. 'That must be going to his head,' she said.

'In a major way. She has determination, courage and at the most annoying moments, I just want to help her,' said Dom and he risked a glace at Kel. 'Why are you smiling?' he asked.

'Because you don't need me any more. I am happy that you found someone else, yes it would have been better if we both could have been together, but you have someone else to stop you from doing silly things now,' Kel said and kissed him again. Dom pushed all thoughts out of his head and proceeded to kiss Kel even more.

_(I don't think that I should continue...)_

* * *

**29-1-2012**

**I got 16 reviews! :) (I'm happy, that and I always wanted to write this chapter)**

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	14. XIII

_**And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry**_

Neal hadn't heard from Dom in a long time and was starting to get slightly worried, so he walked the short distance to Dom's room. e opened the door to find his cousin sitting on the floor with a jug of alcohol in his hand. (I originally had schooner but I don't think that fits...)

'What are you doing?' Neal yelled rushing into the room and taking the jug from him. It was still full though and hadn't been drunk at all.

'Thinking,' Dom muttered. Neal tried to ignore the tears that still poured down Dom's face. He put the jug on the table beside him and Helped Dom from his position against the wall. Dom staggered upwards but didn't continue to sway like he would have done if he had actually drank anything from the jug.

'There's no smell of Alcohol. And can you not think without this?' Neal asked and gestured to the jug.

'Helps me to think better,' Dom replied. Neal rolled his eyes.

'Good. Go and do something useful in the camp other than using up all the supplies. I have other things to do,' said Neal and walked out of the room with the alcohol.

'Damn,' Dom muttered and went out to go and do the stupid guard duty that he would have to do next to Lerant who would tease him the whole time.

The time was torture to say the very least. Lerant didn't stop talking about Lalasa and their new child they were going to have soon and in general, it made Dom in an even worse mood then before because he realised that it would never happen with Kel.

That's if she even wanted it in the first place, he thought as he left his post when the new person came. Instead of going back to the room with all the memories, he headed straight to the infirmary, trying to find Neal to have him talk his ear off.

Neal wasn't there but the little boy, Neal (2) was awake and running his hands along a practice sword. Smiling Dom went and got another.

'Hello, Neal!' he called out.

'Hi!" the little boy replied enthusiastically.

'Do you want to play?' Dom asked and walked near the little child so that he knew where he was.

'What are we going to play?' the kid asked back.

'Well, I was thinking that we could play "Protector of the Small",' reasoned Dom and the Neal nodded enthusiastically.

'I am going to be Neal,' he said proudly.

'I will have to be a baddie then,' Dom said. 'Lay down your sword knight, or you will die.'

'Never! Kel, go after the children, I will hold off this one!' Neal yelled and charged for Dom. Dom batted Neal's word away gently and then hit him, just as softly, on the shoulder.

'Face it, I am the better one! Submit to me!' Dom replied and accepted when Neal hit him hard across the shins with only a little wince.

'I will win! And Tortall will win as well!' yelled Neal and hit Dom right where it hurts.

'I'm dead,' said Dom and he fell to the floor holding certain parts of him.

'I win!' yelled Neal. 'Are you O.K.?' he asked after not hearing Dom get back up again.

Slowly he opened his eyes...

Dom froze as he saw eyes that were the same colour as his except with Kel's dreamer quality about them. He stood up and quickly worked out the age of the little child in his head.

'I'm fine,' he said on the outside as on the inside he was panicking. 'I just remembered, I have something that I have to do. Keep this sword and beg the other Neal when he comes around to fight you, alright?' Dom blurted and ran from the room.

Dom had calculated the age wrong. That was his third mistake...

* * *

**29-1-2012**

**This chapter felt wrong somehow... Someone tell me how I could have done better? Or if it annoys you that much, go ahead and edit it and send it to me...**

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	15. XIV

_**I'll come back**_  
_**When you call me**_  
_**No need to say goodbye**_

* * *

As soon as Dom was out of that room he started running. He didn't know where, he just knew that he was aiming to run somewhere else.

And straight into Neal (proper one).

Neal's eyes widened at the sight of Dom, looking like he had seen a new kraken. Sighing, he took Dom by the arm and dragged him to his room.

'Sit,' Neal ordered and Dom sat. Neal sat next to him, but not before pushing Dom a bit to get him to move over some.

'I'm not that skinny you know. I have to tell you some stories from a friend of mine. She is younger than us by a bit and somehow has managed to annoy her mother a lot. Which is a bad thing if you are her, her mother naturally being the lioness,' Neal drawled. Dom made no move as though he had even heard one word and Neal continued one for the sake of it. (You have to love him :) )

'So, she doesn't get along with Alanna, that's to say the least. Every time they me, things would fly as they yelled at each other and argue. You see, the lioness really wanted her daughter, her only one, to go into knight hood like she herself had. But her daughter had other thoughts. When she turned ten she announced that she would not be following in her mothers footsteps but instead her fathers. Now you can only start to imagine what that cause the lioness to start yelling, but Aly, dear, sweet, stupid, Aly, chose to continue her path and followed her father around everywhere. She compleated his paperwork for him all the while asking him to allow her to go onto his kind of battle field. Aly barely ever saw her mother and so when they did meet, Alanna wanted her to have something to do that wouldn't be as dangerous as what she wanted. If Aly had announced suddenly one day that she wanted to become a court lady, I do believe that Alanna would have let her because she wanted her only daughter to have a path to follow.

'That was really silly of Alanna. George couldn't keep Aly away from it all, she was just that suited to it. Sort of like how much Alanna is knight-hood. One day, when she was still young, he took her with him to show her what it was going to be like if she did chose this type of life. It was meant to stay safe but Aly ended up having to kill for the first time. I can tell you that it shocked "Mama Lioness" greatly.

'And then one day, (I don't know the dates. The one thing I don't read in a book and I need it!), I can't remember when, Alanna was sent home due to yet another injury. She went home and Aly decided to give her parents some time alone, without Alanna having to yell at her. She packed a bag and started sailing for her Aunties down somewhere. It was too early to be pirate season, or so she thought. Aly was kidnapped and taken to god knows where. I only know that she was taken by pirates.

'Anyway, she went off and did some really cool things and you know, lead a whole revolution and eventually found love over there. So Aly now lives over seas to her mothers great annoyance and has three children already and counting.'

Neal continued telling all these stories of people he "knew" to Dom. He had to do something to keep him distracted, otherwise Dom might turn into a living, drinking zombie again.

* * *

**30-1-2012**

**:) You can all ask me to write a chapter on another of my stories now... When I uploaded another chapter there were 17 reviews...**

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	16. XV

**_Just because every thing's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are as you head off to the war_**

* * *

Neal continued to talk to Dom to keep him distraced. He told him stories and all other things and made sure that he didn't have the time to think about something else.

What ever the something else was.

Once Dom had calmed down enough, Neal asked him about what was troubling him so.

'I don't know how I didn't know before. I mean its not like I can forget what she looks like. I mean, I of all people should have known what she looked like,' Dom said and slipped back into his thoughts again. Neal sighed and gave up.

* * *

NEAL'S P.O.V!

As I watched the camp go about it's normal business, or what I thought was normal, a person ran up to me. I know that I am meant to know their names but when I have so many other things to do, how am I meant to find the time to learn all of them? It's not like I have anything better to do.

I nodded to this person to talk and gave an internal sigh. All this being away from my Yamani Blossom was slowly killing me in the worst way possible.

'Sir, the whole of second company are here and a couple of people who don't belong in there but belong here,' she said to me. Great, now I have the added burden of beer drinking trouble makers to add to my list of life. Not like I have enough of them in my family. I swear that most of them are dedicated to the trickster.

As I slowly made my way down, the idiots could wait for me, I would come when I came, I saw my Yamani Blossom. Here! In New Hope! And she was alive, or at least from what I could see.

I gave up on all the groaning and ran to her. All most at once picking her up and spinning her around. She gave a small giggle and I put her down again. I knew that she wouldn't get dizzy but that was nothing on what I would get. I also knew that I would get so dizzy that I would end up falling down right in front of her. I didn't mind so long as it was her and maybe a couple of other close friends but in front of the whole of the second Company? That was a bit iffy.

Yuki, the sunlight of my moon, wrapped her arm through mine and dragged me to our rooms where we welcomed each other properly. I wont say more...

Second Company left after two days of my yelling at them and tricks. By the end of it, a couple of the people in town who had been brave enough to trust them ended up with blue hair, (something they had picked up recently, otherwise Dom would have know it. Some type of potion). Only a couple of things were broken, considering what destruction they normally leave in their wake and only a couple of kegs of beer ended up missing mysteriously. Or should I say not mysteriously. Everyone knows where they went.

* * *

**2-2-12**

**I am sorry that I haven't gotten any chapters up. I have had the worst day (or close) of my life today and I can't seem to adjust to my new grade in school like everyone else has. I don't know why. Even ask shieldless knight. (I gave him/her [for some reason I think that you are a she] the whoel reason that I am not giving to anyone else. Other than you Stella. But then again you don't read this so yeah...)**

**You can all tell me what to update and I will try to do that soon. My whole life isn't working at the moment and I think that it might be killing me...**

**Oh yeah...**

**Sorry it's short :) Better than nothing right?**

* * *

**Same rules as last time...**

**3 reviews on this chapter, another chapter tomorrow.**

**10 reviews on this chapter - 2 chapters tomorrow**

**15 reviews - 3 chapters tomorrow and you can ask me what other story of mine you want to review**

**REVIEW!**

…... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

******Aly...**  



	17. XVI

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light**_  
_**You'll come back when it's over**_  
_**No need to say goodbye**_  
_**You'll come back when it's over**_  
_**No need to say goodbye**_

* * *

I was sitting down to breakfast one day, as you do, when I suddenly realised that I hadn't questioned my Yamani Blossom as to why she had decided to come up to New Hope.

'So why are you here?' I asked, turning towards her. She gave me a small smile and continued eating.

'Just eat your vegetables, Neal,' she said gently avoiding the question. Dom looked up at her and then back down. _Guess someone woke on the wrong side of bed ages ago…_I thought. _Ever since Kel left, actually._

I growled at myself internally. _What is up with me? Something is causing me to think about Kel lately more than normal. _I thought for a moment. _Is it because Dom is starting to become more awake? _I frowned and went into auto-polite for the rest of breakfast. I even managed to eat my vegetables.

After breakfast Yuki lead me to a hidden corner in New Hope where we would often come to hide from everyone else there when we just wanted a spot to ourselves. By now, I can tell you that she was confusing even me so when her face went blank again like it does when she is nervous or sad, I got really worried.

'What's wrong, blossom?' I asked her and ran the back of my hand down her cheek. She smiled at me slightly and leaned her face on my hand.

'Nothing's wrong, so to speak…' Yuki said and drifted off a bit.

'So to speak?' I pressed further.

'Well, it really depends on how you think about it,' she continued, still avoiding the question.

'Please, tell me?' I begged. Normally, I never brought myself down to the level of begging, but for my Yamani Blossom I would do anything.

'Well, I might be a bit pregnant,' she whispered and I froze.

'How can you be a bit pregnant?' I asked her, still not exactly thinking totally straight.

'Silly!' she said and blushed greatly.

'Oh,' I replied, getting over the surprise and grabbing her close to kiss.

After we broke up, we laughed and ran off to tell everyone else.

* * *

**Hi!**

**:)**

**I'm back after my life went down the drain :) (And if you haven't realised by now this is in NEAL'S P.O.V.)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	18. XVII

_**Now we're back to the beginning**_

_**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

* * *

**Neal's P.O.V. **

_**(Pay attention to the italicised part [The really long one])**_

'Dom!' I called out. I had been trying to find my idiot cousin for the past half an hour and by now I was starting to get annoyed.

'If you don't get out here in ten seconds, I'll… I'll…'

'You'll what?' Dom asked, suddenly coming out of the corner that he had been hiding in.

'I don't know what I do, but I will certainly try to keep you alive for as long as I could,' I threatened and dragged him into my room. My Yamani Blossom was sitting there with her feet tucked beneath her, as if she was waiting for us.

'Sit, Dom,' I ordered and he sat robotically. He sat up straight for the whole of two seconds and then slouched and stared at my roof. I rolled my eyes. 'Next time, Dear, remind me to put a painting of Kel up there. At least then he would have a reason to stare at it.'

She laughed her bell laughed and placed one hand on her stomach. I was reminded of why I was forced to spend a rather long time searching for my idiot cousin and I leaned over from my chair and poked him.

'What?' he was irritably.

'I would like to tell you something,' I started and he rolled his eyes.

'That's nice,' he said and looked away again. I was just about to get up and punch him when Yuki placed her hand on my arm. _Give him a break, _her eyes seemed to say. _Yep, _I thought back. _And then tell him that we are expecting our first child when he won't even get the chance with Kel. Boy, this is going to go down well!_

'Dom, how you feel about being godfather to the child Yuki and I are expecting?' I asked him. Dom looked up startled and grinned at us. Then that grin faded and I just knew that we were about to start arguing again.

'I can't,' he muttered and looked away from us.

'Why not?' Yuki asked whilst in my head I was yelling at her not to.

'Because,' he started, his face turning into a horrible snarl, 'do you really want someone who is practically useless? Would you want your first child learning that when their world turns upside down slightly, to just give up?' he yelled at me.

_I snapped. I can't say it any other way. I have never really snapped like this before and I don't plan on doing it again. Now that I think about it later, one half of me is desperate to pretend that I somehow learnt it from the Lioness, but I know the truth and I can't deny it. I lost it at my cousin._

_I don't remember what I shouted but from the way that his jaw dropped I think it wasn't something so nice. But who does he think that he is? Kel knew people other than him! Yeah, they were great for each other, but if somehow we ever see Kel again I am going to tell her to just ditch the loser once and for all, he isn't good for her._

_After I finished yelling, I think I looked at Yuki and she nodded in agreement with me, I think… I don't actually know, I was still considering killing my cousin to put him and the rest of us out of our misery._

_I finished, his jaw snapped shut and he walked out, back straight and head high. Proudly._

_I smirked. Job done._

* * *

_**Hi! I have been off school sick for the whole of this week! I hate getting sick in the summer!**_

_**:)**_

_**Now I am procrastinating for the next chapter...**_

**__**_Aly_


	19. XVIII

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye**_

* * *

**DOM'S P.O.V.**

There I was, sitting in my room, on the floor, absorbed within my own thoughts when I heard Neal calling my name. He got to my room and started calling out.

'If you don't get out in 10 I'll…' he paused here, trying to find something decent for a threat. Whilst he was thinking though he opened the door and came in uninvited. _Mean person…_ he stopped and looked around for me. You know, sometimes, my idiot of a cousin can't see what is before his eyes.

'You'll do what?' I asked standing up.

'I don't know what I do, but I will certainly try to keep you alive for as long as I could,' he said and dragged me to his room. Out of all the threats he could have come up with, that one had to be the worst. _Why couldn't they just kill me and be done with it all?_

My cousin-in-law was sitting there calmly, as thought she had been waiting for us for about two seconds. Although, with the noise Neal made, she probably had been doing something else and only got ready when she had heard Neal dragging me.

'Sit Dom,' he ordered and my body responded from habit and I sat down. For some odd rather disturbing moment Neal had reminded me of Lord Raoul… Really disturbing…

I sat up straight until I was bored with it and then went back to slouching and stared at the roof. I really didn't want to be here pretending that I cared about the world around me. Neal said something to Yuki and I heard her laugh slightly in return. Then he remembered why he had brought me from my daydreaming and poked me.

'What?' I said annoyed. Well, I had a reason to be. He had just poke me and woke my up again from my daydreaming. I was daydreaming now so that I wouldn't do it in battle, at least I had a good reason. Great reason in my opinion!

'I would like to tell you something,' he started to say and I had to roll my eyes. Would my cousin ever stop being so melodramatic?

Or would he ever join the players?

'That's nice,' I replied and looked away again. I wasn't in the mood for this all. I never was unless I had just woken up and still thought about Kel.

Then he said something that I wasn't expecting though I really should have been.

'Dom, how you feel about being godfather to the child Yuki and I are expecting?' he said and I couldn't help but grin at him. There would finally be mini meatheads to turn on him! And Kel and I…

I stopped and my grin faded. Kel and I would never happen any more. I sighed and looked away again.

'I can't,' I said.

'Why not?' Yuki asked me whilst I could tell that Neal was wishing that she wasn't going to go there.

'Because,' I started, allowing my face to show what I was truly thinking, 'do you really want someone who is practically useless? Would you want your first child learning that when their world turns upside down slightly, to just give up?' I ended up yelling at Neal.

_I froze when I saw that he had snapped. And he wasn't just yelling, he was screaming at me._

'If you stop your moping you will be able to get over this all. You are just being an idiot, Kel had friends other than you. Don't think that the rest of us weren't affected,'_ he yelled and I punched him. He didn't even flinch._

'How would you feel if Yuki was torn away from you?' _I yelled back, now I was starting to lose it as well._

'I would be doing something to help! Not sitting here crying like the idiot you are!' _I was determined to kill him now._

'And you think I have an option over this all? I am stuck here when all I want to do is go into Scanra and tear it apart piece by piece until I find her!' _I yelled back._

'When I see her again, if it be here or in the black god's realm, I am going to tell her of all you have done and then tell her not to bother with you anymore!'

_My jaw dropped, had I seriously become that? Never mind, he was still going…_

'And once I have, so help me, I am going to make your life a nightmare, I am going to call on as many gods as I can without being killed again and make sure that you aren't allowed near her!'

_My jaw snapped shut and my eyes narrowed. I walked out before I drew my sword and challenged him to a duel to the death. But I still acknowledged that I had to change my ways._

_I smirked. Challenge accepted. _

* * *

_**That was really fun to write!**_

**_Probably written really bad though... Oh well. I had fun and that is what matters :) And it is really long (ok. Longer...)_**

**_I NEED MORE REVIEWS THOUGH TO CONTINUE! I ONLY HAD ONE LAST CHAPTER (Although most of you live in America and yeah... If you live in Australia then tell me about what you think of the politics :) )_**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	20. XIX Am I right?

**_I tried to kill the pain_**  
**_but only brought more_**  
**_so much more_**  
**_I lay dying_**  
**_and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_**  
**_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_**  
**_am I too lost to be saved_**  
**_am I too lost?_**

* * *

Dom slowly walked down to the infirmary filled with dread. _How could this be?_ he kept on asking himself and was still getting no answers. He was still annoyed and feeling slightly proud from his fight with Neal. Each step took him a longer time than the one before and by the time he reached the infirmary, Dom was nearly waiting a whole two minutes to take each step.

He heard faint talking from inside the room and the ice sheet that had seemed to form over him shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Dom stomped up fast to the door and then stomped in and up to the lady and her son, Neal.

'How old is he?' Dom asked sharply.

'One, I don't know who you are talking about, two, I don't like the tone,' the woman replied and continued to read the book that she had obviously borrowed from Meathead.

'I don't care. How old is your son, Kel?' Dom asked, just coming straight out with it all.

'Well, if you really want to know, he is 2 and a bit. When were you planning on telling me that you knew who I was?' she asked the ending was said softly, with curiosity almost and Dom glared at the sign of softness. He was determined not to feel any.

'After you were going to tell me that you are Kel,' Dom replied sharply and Kel looked at him before looking down sharply. It was something that she would never regret.

'Well, what was I meant to do? Parade in here like I hadn't been missing for the past three years due to being kidnapped and say that I am your wife? I can see how that would have went down,' Kel scoffed and looked away to try and get rid of the prickly feeling that was starting to develop in her eyes.

'No, but you could have at least tried!' Dom yelled.

'Please, let's not, Dom,' Kel said softly and rested her head against her pillow once more. 'I can't bare to fight with you. One day I might tell you my whole story but not for the moment. After one has seen something like I have seen you can't really jsut turn around again and fit into your old life. It does take a while. That and I am not proud of some of the things that I did. Dom, please, forgive me! I am just trying to get somewhere in this life!' Kel started sobbing._ What else could I do?_ she argued in her head. _He probably hates me, and I don't blame him!_

Dom's eyes narrowed and he looked away from Kel. He looked straight into the open eyes of Neal.

The open bright, sapphire colored, eyes.

He swore. 'Why didn't you tell me, Kel?' he yelled and stormed out of the room. There was no way that he was going to be willing to stay in that room when Kel had cheated on him.

_Dom had assumed, that was his fourth mistake..._

* * *

**I am not updating this for a while because something has just happened and well, yeah. I can't find it in me to. If you have me on author alert then you will see that I am writing other things that are more suited to my mood at this point in my life...**

**I feel like I owe you all an explanation. Right the main thing I can say without ruining the last - ish chapter is that Dom is mentally refusing to see what is right there before his own eyes.**

**Aly**


	21. XX

**_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_**

* * *

Kel's P.O.V.

I heard slow, very slow deliberate steps towards the infirmary and my heart froze. He had figured out, hadn't he? I started talking to Neal about something that I wasn't paying attention to and stopped when the door opened to show Dom.

'How old is he?' Dom asked my sharply. I didn't appreciate his tone. How could he have known what I had done and gone through? I bet her had just lived a comfortable life here without me, not even worrying, the womanizer he is.

'One, I don't know who you are talking about, two, I don't like the tone,' I replied and starting reading a book that I somehow had managed to convince Meathead to let me borrow. If I broke it, I was dead, he had said. I had given this to him...

'I don't care. How old is your son, Kel?' Dom asked back, ignoring my attempt at leaving the conversation and he stopped beating around the bush.

'Well, if you really want to know, he is 2 and a bit. When were you planning on telling me that you knew who I was?' I said and somehow the end came out softly. I was curious, why shouldn't I be? Dom softened a bit before hardening completely. I knew then that we would never be together properly again. If only he could see what was in front of his eyes!

'After you were going to tell me that you are Kel,' said Dom and his eyes narrowed considerably. I looked up at him before looking down suddenly. I would never regret the choice I had made in not telling him, if only he had known.

'Well, what was I meant to do? Parade in here like i hadn't been missing for the past three years due to being kidnapped and say that I am your wife? I can see how that would have went down,' Kel scoffed and looked away to try and get rid of the prickly feeling that was starting to develop in her eyes.

'No, but you could have at least tried!' Dom yelled.

'Please, let's not, Dom,' Kel said softly and rested her head against her pillow once more. As much as I hated to admit it, being held in a cell hadn't left me in my fittest shape. 'I can't bare to fight with you. One day I might tell you my whole story but not for the moment. After one has seen something like I have seen you can't really jsut turn around again and fit into your old life. It does take a while. That and I am not proud of some of the things that I did. Dom, please, forgive me! I am just trying to get somewhere in this life!' I started sobbing.I couldn't help my self. What else could I do? He probably hates me, and I don't blame him!

Dom's eyes narrowed and he looked away from me. He looked straight into the open eyes of Neal. I winced and looked away, I knew what was going to happen next.

The open bright, sapphire colored, eyes.

He swore. 'Why didn't you tell me, Kel?' he yelled and stormed out of the room. There was no way that he was going to be willing to stay in that room when he had thought that I had cheated on him.

_Dom had assumed, that was his fourth mistake..._

* * *

**All I can say is that I did warn you... **

**Aly**


	22. XXI

**_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_**

_**my God my tourniquet**_  
_**return to me salvation**_  
_**my God my tourniquet**_  
_**return to me salvation**_

* * *

Neal's P.O.V.

I looked up from the book I was quietly reading. There was something disturbing my silence and I was determined to get it to shut up. It was annoying me greatly! I changed my plans about killing whoever was making it though when I heard yelling and ill concealed sobbing. I stood up. If Kel was here, she wouldn't let this go on, I reasoned. Well if Kel was here this wouldn't be going on in the first place.

I stomped down to where the sound seemed to be coming from, the infirmary, what was going on now? I stopped outside of the door for a moment because I had suddenly got a strange feeling that I didn't want to be getting involved with this all, but I still went in. Just as I placed my hand on the door, it was swung open and Dom stormed out. I watched him go and I went to the woman who was sitting on her bed crying.

'Miss,' I started gently, 'ignore the idiot who just happens to be my cousin. He isn't coping with his life at the moment and he is taking it out on every one else. How would you like to be standing up and out of this stuffy place?' I asked and helped her.

**I AM A TIME SKIP**

I walked outside to see my cousin punching things, hitting them and yelling. A small crowd of the Kings Own were standing near him watching silently. One, Josh, came to stand next to me.

'What's wrong with him?' he asked me.

'I'm getting him taken off front line, not that he knows it yet,' I said and walked over to Dom.

'Don't go in there again,' I told him and walked off, I was going to ignore him until he turned human again.

**I AM A TIME SKIP**

Months passed and things started to look better. The woman moved out of the infirmary and Dom hadn't yelled at her to my knowledge since that day I had caught him. He had also been taken off work with the Kings Own until a 'Healer' says that he is mentally stable again. From what I had seen, he was starting to be not there yet.

I was walking along, making rough rounds when I heard heated argument. I never thought anything of it as according to the roster, Dom was on duty at the gate. I had let him do that much at least.

I followed it to around the back of the main building and saw Dom with the woman pinned between his arms against the wall. She had her eyes wide with fright and they were also glistening with tears.

'Why didn't you tell me, Kel?' Dom asked her. I frowned with confusion.

'What was I mean to do, Dom? How was I meant to tell him? The same way that I asked you?' she asked him back. My eyes widened. It truly was Kel! And she couldn't even tell me who she was! I stomped off, fed up with the secrets that no one was telling me!

* * *

**Hi *shrugs nervously* I'm here... Sorta... If you want to yell at me pm me and I might answer :)**

**Aly**


	23. XXII

**_I want to die!_**

_**my God my tourniquet**_  
_**return to me salvation**_  
_**my God my tourniquet**_  
_**return to me salvation**_

_**my wounds cry for the grave**_  
_**my soul cries for deliverance**_  
_**will I be denied Christ**_  
_**tourniquet**_  
_**my suicide**_

* * *

I walked around the camp with no direction and with no aim. I was all alone. The only person who could have supported me, hated me. And I don't blame him! As I was contemplating I ran into another member of the camp.

'Sorry,' I said and helped the other person to their feet.

'As you should be spy!' she yelled at me and walked off fast. Spy? What had I done for them to think that I am spy?

I continued my walk through the camp with puzzlement. Did she seriously think that I was a spy for Scanria? I would never do anything of the type! just as I turned around another corner the group who had been talking loudly behind it fell silent.

'Go away, Spy!' they said and walked over whispering sharply. I stood there with confusion and walked past another corner where yet more people called me a spy. I started running to get away from this all, I couldn't deal with the rumors any more, this was getting bad and I knew that I should have told Neal about it but then he might leave me in the infirmary again until he knew for certain. I didn't want that. I had promised my son that I was going to make friends for him. I found a little girl who was playing with a sword and walked over to her.

'Hello,' I said to her and knelt down beside her.

'Mummy said that I wasn't allowed to talk to you,' she replied.

'Why?' I asked her back.

'She said that you are a spy. I don't see how, you are so nice!' the little girl replied.

'Do you want to play with my son, he is even nicer than me!' I said and she held her hand out to be led to him.

'Alanna! No! She is evil!' the woman cried and pulled her daughter away from me. 'Go away spy and don't report to you maggot of a King!' she cried and ran off with her daughter protesting behind her.

I found a hidden nook that used to be mine when I was here as commander and sat down to think about what had just happened.

After a small amount of thought, I decided that I did deserve the treatment that I was receiving, but I didn't understand why even the littlest of the camp had to ignore me or send sharp words my way.

I gave up on this train of thought as it was hurting too much and giving me a headache. I went went back into my rooms. Rooms actually was only int he singular form as the small space I occupied was an attachment on another house. The room was out the back and only had one door; and that lead outside. Once inside I let all my anger and frustration out on the pillow I grabbed.

In a way I was glad that my son wasn't with me as he would have asked what was wrong. It would have reminded me too much of Tobe and that was something I couldn't deal with on top of everything else that was going on.

Slowly I fell into Ganiel's **(sp?) **cold grasp.

_I was sitting against a wall that was cold and hard. My pregnant belly was getting in the way of everything but that wasn't what I was concerned about at the moment, labor pains had started and I had no one to help me. It was times like this that I really appreciated Neal's work, even if he was more than just a bit annoying._

**_I AM A TIME SKIP_**

_I looked at the little new born boy lying in my arms. What effort! I tried to get in a better position and winced at the pain. I don't know even the first thing about this! I didn't even know if everything was going as it was meant to. I looked down at the area in between my legs. _

_I winced and looked away. Even if I had just given birth, that didn't mean that I wanted to see the resulting mess. The doors down the hall slammed open, signalling that today was going to be a day the I was going to be beaten. I looked at the little boy in my arms that had caused all this trouble. After not even a seconds thought, I came to the decision that he was worth it._

_I gently hid him in a corner, out of anyones sight and out of the light thrown by the candles. I just prayed that he wouldn't start crying whilst I was away. I had certainly fed him as much as my body could provide to him._

_The doors to my cell were opened quieter than normal, and for that I was thankful, any louder and he would wake up. The mens voices however, weren't as quiet and my boy stirred._

_I watched then as the fought into the room and then fought ou of it dragging me behind. The doors to the torture chamber were just as I had remembered then for my last visit four weeks ago. The only thing missing was snake._

_Change that, nothing was missing._

_I was put through the "tester" equipment and seemed to pass. Joy! I thought sarcastically. This lesson my mind never went to how much pain I was going through but for my new son. He was a peice of Dom that had manged to stay with me and I was going to try my hardest to make him survive, even if I didn't._

_I was thrown back into the room with all my cuts and assorted other injuries and I went straight to my son. He was sleeping peacefully, more peacefully than a normal huma could in these conditions an my heart melted. I leaned over to pck him up and stopped due to pain._

_'What I would give to have Neal heal these,' I said and laughed for the first time since I had been kidnapped. 'Your name is Neal,' I imformed my son. I went to sleep curled protectivley around him,wondering how I was going to keep a new born alive when me myself was just in the world of the living..._

* * *

**I just want this finished now... I am getting bored of it and I want to continue another story of mine :) Review and show me how much you love this story please or I will just leave this here and go to my other story :)**

**3-Tomorrow (no matter what!)**

**10-2 Tomorrow (same applies)**

**15-3 Tomorrow and one chapter of another story! (One of mine that you ask...)**

**(By the way, this was written on 750words via kindle internet so any spelling mistakes that chrome hasn't picked up in the last second or two have been missed)**

**Aly**


	24. XXIII

**_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

* * *

Dom burst into his cousins room and threw a punch at the aforementioned cousin who dodged it easily.

'Do you have to?' Neal asked and trapped Dom's hands behind his back.

'Yes,' Dom replied and flipped out of the hold. Both men winced when they heard something break.

'What's up with you?' Neal asked as they got into a proper fight. throwing things and then having to duck as things were thrown back at them in retaliation.

'I hate my life and I knew that you wouldn't agree to kill me so I believe that if I get you angry enough, you will kill me by accident,' Dom stated and stopped throwing things for the moment.

'I would hurt you so that you were unconscious and then the healer side of me would kick in,' Neal stated and caught yet another thing that was thrown at him.

'Move outside?' Dom asked politely.

'Sure,' replied Neal. 'Not like Yuki is already going to kill me for what is broken.'

The two men walked down the steps throwing insults. In Neal's case they were fun and not meant to provoke Dom, who was trying to provoke Neal back.

Once at the courts, Dom whispered something in his cousins ear and watched as his cousin tried to kill him.

**ON THE SIDELINES**

Kel and Yuki stood watching the two men fight. Kel's face was one of pure horror where as Yuki's face was one of annoyance. The two women watched their husbands battle it out for a while before Dom looked over to Kel and saw her stricken face.

It was Kel's face, and not anything else that struck him in his heart. The sight of the pain and true horror portrayed on her face when she watched him fight Neal, made Dom sop fighting. By this time, Neal was on the ground getting ready to have to get another person help him to the infirmary. He got really confused when Dom spat on his feet and then proceeded to help him up.

'i could have done without the spit at my feet thought,' Neal said.

'Next time, when I'm in a happier mood, I'll consider it' Dom replied.

* * *

**I am getting so sick due to stress at the moment and I am not in the mood for anything other than sleep (like most of my grade!) **

**3-Tomorrow (no matter what!)**

**10-2 Tomorrow (same applies)**

**15-3 Tomorrow and one chapter of another story! (One of mine that you ask...)**

**(By the way, this was written on 750words via kindle internet so any spelling mistakes that chrome hasn't picked up in the last second or two have been missed)**

**Aly**


	25. XXIV

**_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_**

* * *

Dom walked over to Kel and picked up on of her hands. Gently, he kised it.

'Please, just tell me strait to my face. Is the boy truely mine, or is he someone elses?' Dom pleaded with Kel and then watched as her face grew into that bright smile that he loved so dearly. It was only as he saw it that he realised that it was one of the things that he had missed the most about her.

'He's yours. I would never let any other man even come close to touching me like that!' Kel protested back and then her smile grew wider as one appeared on Dom's face. She grew bolder at the sight of his happiness and started taking more. 'He looks so much like you!' She exclaimed happily.

'But he has you stunning eyes,' Dom reied and rapped one hand around Kel's waist. 'Introduce me properly?' Dom asked her and he got a nod in response.

'Why wouldn't I?' Kel asked back and led Dom away to meet Neal.

The two walked into the infirmary and Neal ran up to them.

'Mummy!' he yelled out to Kel and hugged her around the legs.

'How big you have grown!' She exclaimed and Dom laughed and pulled Kel close for a kiss. 'I want to tell you something', Kel started. 'Do you know who this is?'

'Of couse, that's the man who played with me when I couldn't see,' Neal said and Dm laughed while Kel frowned slightly.

'You don't know his name?' Kel asked just to make sure.

'Dom?' The little boy said and grinned, showing a mouth full of teeth.

'Or, you can call him Daddy,' said Kel and put Neal back down on the floor.

'That's Daddy?' Neal asked and Kel nodded. 'I am so lucky!' The boy exclaimed and hugged Dom. 'I get a really cool Daddy!' He said and then ran off to play with Dom.

Kel stayed back to smile at her family. For the first time in years, things in her and her son's life were startijg to look up.

She gave one last smile and ran to join them.

* * *

**2 chapters in one day! That deserves a review people!**

**3-Tomorrow (no matter what!)**

**10-2 Tomorrow (same applies)**

**15-3 Tomorrow and one chapter of another story! (One of mine that you ask...)**

**(By the way, this was written on 750words via kindle internet so any spelling mistakes that chrome hasn't picked up in the last second or two have been missed)**

**Aly**


	26. XXV

It was the next day when Dom made it known to everyone else in the camp, that the Protector of the Small was in their midst.

The camp had been eating for about ten minutes and the whole time, Dom and Kel had been communicating just by tiny head movements. Kel kept on protesting no, and Dom was saying yes. He had a plan for everyone to know who Kel was, and he was determined to use it today.

Once everyone (or pretty close to) had finished their lunch, Dom stood up to get their attention. He started off his speech with commenting on the normal news. He congratulated the families who had a new member and on how well the recent harvest had gone on. But he said it all with a smirk playing across his face, to the amazement of some members of the Own.

Then he got onto the topic.

'As you will all be pleased to hear, there is someone actually sitting alone,' he started and all heads turned to Kel, who blushed and kept her head down. 'And you know what? I think that I will have to drag her to her normal spot.'

He paused for dramatic effect.

'Kel,' he called. 'Come on.' Once it was clear that Kel wasn't going up the front on her own, Dom lept over the table (putting his feet in Neal's face at the same time) and walked over to her.  
Kel jumped as a hand suddenly entered her vision. She looked up into Dom's eyes and smiled at him. She took his hand and grabbed Neal (2)'s and together for the first time, the family walked up to the front.

There was shock that went through the citizens of New Hope before they all stated cheering for their protector. Whispers went through the crowd as to who she was, filling all those who didn't know her, in on all of the blanks.

With a players knowing smirk, Dom leaned over and caught Kel in a deep kiss. She broke off and blushed at the wolf-whistles that went through the group, then, throwing all into the winds leaned in for more.

**I AM A STORY BREAK**

Later that night, a huge feast was held to welcome Kel back. Only those cooks who hadn't known Kel before she had disappeared were grumbling and that even didn't last long. If they didn't shut up about it once told, they were thrown out of the kitchen and new hands recruited to help, ones who they knew, weren't going to complain bout the extra work.

Some of the others decorated the mess hall with what they could find. In fact it was done up, some of the younger children were asking if it was midwinter again.

Later that night all of the people in town crowded into the mess hall with excited faces, children were lifted up of their parents shoulders so that they could see better and the other children ran up to the front. Dom marched Kel in proudly. He spun her around once and then bowed. The people clapped and cheered and then fell silent for Kel's speech.

'You are all wanting a speech aren't you?' she asked all the people there. There was an enthusiastic cheer and then Dom held up his hand for silence.

'Over to you, love,' he said, still with that grin on his face.

'Right, um.. I missed you all when I was there. It was the thought of finally wining this war against Scanria and getting you all safe that kept me going. I went through tough times but I made it through to be here with you all today and, um ...' Kel stopped trying to think of something to say, so Dom took over.

'I like to present to you all my son, Neal!' he yelled and put his own son on his shoulders. Neal (2) laughed and everyone clapped for him. Kel, with the biggest smile on her face she had ever had, kissed Dom on the cheek.

'Thank you,' she whispered to him. Dom looked at her with a smile.

'Can you both just declare this open so I can eat?' Neal yelled out from his position in the back, closest to the food tables. Kel laughed and ten laughed even harder as Yuki hit her husband over the head with her fan. At least some things don't change, Kel thought happily.

'I declare this open!' Dom yelled and then took Neal (2) from around his shoulders. Other children of the camp came up and started to play with Neal at once. Never having someone his own age to play with before, Neal (2) was delighted.

Dom led Kel down to the food, grabbed some and started feeding her. Kel laughed and swatted his hand away.

After a little while, a line started to form to welcome Kel back. Naturally, Franche was first in that line.  
'Why didn't you tell us that it was you?' she demanded of Kel, who was now tucked firmly in the crook of Dom's arms. Kel hurried up to eat the grape Dom had shoved in her mouth only a second earlier and answered.

'I didn't want to admit to some of the things that happened to me when I was captured,' Kel muttered back and Franche in a unique moment quickly hugged the younger woman and then left to let others say hello.

Eventually everyone managed to welcome Kel back and the dancing started.

In her time away, Kel had forgotten most of the dance steps and so kept on standing on Dom's feet until he lifted her up slightly and placed both of her feet on top of his, from there he led in the dances.

'Love you,' he whispered to her as he slowly spun her around, their foreheads touching.

'Love you more,' she replied.


End file.
